


Почти люблю, как ты меня ненавидишь

by AOrvat



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Джейк решает, что с него хватит. Джейк просто устал от всего этого.





	Почти люблю, как ты меня ненавидишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Almost Like It When You Hate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207137) by [mikasasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasha/pseuds/mikasasha). 



Не требуется и десяти минут со знакомства Джейка с Енохом, чтобы понять, что Енох ненавидит распоследний атом в его теле.  
Он не знает, чем провинился – он не считает, что как-то до ужасного оскорбительно представился. Он не в силах припомнить ничего, чем мог бы обидеть Еноха, не в силах представить, как лично задел его. Конечно, Джейк понимает, парню есть с чего немного огорчаться, учитывая обстоятельство, что все так и носятся с кем-то, кто только что переступил порог его дома. Но, боже, с сороковых годов жить одной и той же семьёй, зная только друг друга, Еноху не следовало удивляться, что они вне себя от восторга. И ему точно не стоит ревновать. Но по крайней мере, именно этим он, похоже, и занимается.  
Первый день холодное отношение Еноха вполне терпимо. На второй день начинает раздражать. На третий просто бесит.  
После очередного общения с Енохом, состоящего из уколов и едких замечаний и закончившегося Енохом, который закатив глаза, удалился лестницей, Джейк решает, что с него хватит. Джейк просто устал от всего этого.  
Эмма, Хью и Гораций снова заводят песню, как Джейку не стоит обращать внимания – Енох просто грубиян, не надо принимать на свой счёт, бла-бла-бла. Он прерывает их, тяжело сопя через нос, и почти бегом взлетев по ступеням, идёт туда, где регулярно проводит время Енох. Когда он распахивает дверь, Енох даже не поднимает глаз от стола, за которым работает над очередной странной и мерзкой штуковиной. Но когда Джейк заходит в комнату и захлопывает за собой дверь, голова Еноха вскидывается. Его взгляд находит Джейка, и его выражение быстро сменяется с удивлённого на раздражённое, и он прищуривается.  
\- А ты наглый. – Слова сочатся отвращением, и Джейк не может понять, откуда в голосе Еноха столько яда, несмотря на факт, что Енох его едва знает.  
\- В чём твоя проблема? – Он сжимает кулаки по швам, чувствуя, как его колотит от злости. – Что я тебе сделал, что ты меня так ненавидишь?  
Глаза Еноха суживаются ещё сильнее, рот изгибается в оскале.  
\- В чём моя проблема? – откликается он эхом, будто не может поверить, что Джейк об этом спрашивает. Он уже почти готов что-то сказать, но тут же сжимает губы и выдыхает резко через ноздри. – Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.  
Выражение Джейка становится ещё угрюмее, а от впивающихся в ладони ногтей становится больно.  
\- Это ты наглый. У тебя нет причин быть таким грубияном…  
Енох встаёт, на лицо его возвращается уродливое выражение.  
\- «Грубиян»? Как по-детски.  
\- Что ты тогда хочешь услышать? – Джейк подаётся вперёд, почти с вызовом. – Что не стоит быть таким гандоном?  
Джейка как хлыстом щёлкают, так быстро Енох оказывается перед ним и впечатывает руку в дверь рядом с джейковым лицом.  
\- Следи за своим ртом в этом доме.  
\- Заставь меня.   
Джейк не до конца уверен, чего ожидал после такого заявления. Возможно удара или пощёчины, может плевка в лицо. Но точно не губ Еноха, прижавшихся к его собственным. Сомкнутых, замерших, но напряжённых и на грани нервной дрожи. Джейк и не откликается и не отстраняется, только сжимается и распахивает глаза шире.  
Это продолжается всего несколько секунд. После чего Енох отступает, выглядя ещё разгневаннее, чем прежде.  
\- Почему ты не отвернулся? – рычит он.  
Джейк знает, что на лице его и в широко распахнутых глазах всё ещё написан шок.  
\- По… почему… - Он хмурит брови, едва ли меняясь в выражении. – Почему ты не не поцеловал меня?  
\- Что за чушь ты несёшь. – Енох прищуривается. – Отвечай. Ты что какой-то не такой?  
Вот так да. Ему ещё не доводилось слышать подобного словосочетания в качестве реального оскорбления.  
Точно. Сороковые. Енох не в курсе, что в Британии больше не сажают за то, что ты гей.  
\- Ты и вправду называешь меня «каким-то не таким», когда это ты поцеловал меня?  
\- Ты сказал мне заставить тебя следить за своим ртом! – Это впервые Джейк слышит, чтобы Енох кричал.  
\- Да, ударив меня, например – но не целовать!  
\- Я просто хотел, чтобы ты убрался, но я точно не против врезать тебе, если это поможет мне избавиться от тебя. – Сквозь сцепленные зубы и скрипящим голосом.  
\- Не знаю, – тон у Джейка не менее ядовитый. В данный момент единственное желание Джейка – выбесить Еноха. – Как-то не похоже, что ты горишь желанием избавиться от меня. Ты вроде как «какой-то не такой».  
\- Заткнись! – Второй раз.  
\- Заставь меня!  
И заставляет. На этот раз Енох затыкает его не поцелуем, но пощёчиной. И тяжёлой – обжигающей щёку и откидывающей голову в сторону. Она вибрирует телом, пронизывая каждый нерв, и Джейку помимо воли становится почти приятно. Медленно он поворачивает лицо обратно к Еноху, который яростно и тяжело дышит, и Джейк не может не отметить, какой тот сексуальный с растрёпанными волосами, потемневшими глазами и злыми губами.  
Нет, Енох не целует его. Он целует Еноха.  
Он устремляется вперёд и хватает Еноха за затылок, за некогда явно почти выбритые, но теперь нуждающиеся в стрижке волосы. Теперь уже напряжённо цепенеет Енох. И только когда Джейк тянется к Еноху второй рукой, тот реагирует. Но это не реакция оттолкнуть или ударить. Он притягивает его ближе за талию, сминая куртку Джейка в кулаках, и почти мучительно тянется навстречу поцелую. После чего поцелуй превращается из сухого в страстный. Становится отчаянным и жадным, и Джейку даже ни капельки не стыдно за медленно пробивающееся сквозь бурлящий в жилах гнев возбуждение.  
Енох запускает руки Джейку под рёбра и впивается пальцами в бока с силой, от которой остаются синяки, и с которой впечатывает его спиной в стоящий слева засыпанный бумагами стол.  
\- Думаешь я грубый? – рычит Енох в джейков рот. – Я покажу тебе, что такое грубость.  
Слова пробирают Джейка дрожью, его руки соскальзывают с затылка к еноховой груди и сжимают в кулаках его дурацкую, уродливую застёгнутую на все пуговицы сорочку. Не успевает Джейк снова поцеловать Еноха, как тот толкает его на стол, да так, что дерево опасно трещит, и спину обжигает болью. Енох толкает его дальше на стол и взбирается следом, опершись руками по бокам от джейковой головы и снова целуя его.  
Поцелуй выходит коротким, слишком коротким на вкус Джейка, но рот Еноха перемещается к джейковой скуле, облизывая, покусывая и посасывая, и недовольство умирает в зародыше. Чем дальше Енох спускается вдоль шеи, тем чаще и сильнее его укусы, и Джейк выгибает спину и подставляет горло, издавая придушенные стоны, подстрекая Еноха пуститься гулять рукой по его телу.  
\- Что, нравится тебе? – Гортанные и хриплые слова обжигают горло Джейка, и у Джейка давно уже стоит сверх всякой меры. – Ублажать мужчин, как какая-то девка?  
\- Ты едва ли мужчина.  
Это подкидывает Еноха подняться на колени на столе, взирая на Джейка сверху почти со звериной яростью в глазах. Его губы припухли, волосы повсюду, грудь судорожно вздымается.  
Через его штаны Джейк видит, что у него стоит.  
\- Снял пиджак. Живо.  
То, как это произнесено, почти пугает Джейка, и проносится прямо от его ушей к его члену.  
Он не осмеливается противиться. Приподнявшись, он дрожащими от возбуждения руками стягивает пиджак. Однако же его исполнение вызывает у Еноха недовольный раздражённый рык, и Енох спешит сам сдёрнуть с него пиджак. Едва не выворачивая ему руки, но в этот момент любая боль, причинённая Енохом, только разгоняет огонь по жилам и заставляет сильнее бурлить жар в паху.   
\- Ты слишком медлителен. – Говорит Енох и тут же, отшвырнув пиджак куда-то на пол, переходит к джейковой сорочке. В считанные секунды сорочка снята, и когда она исчезает прочь, Енох толкает его обратно на стол, так что вышибает дух.  
Джейк снова оказывается на спине, Енох не делает попыток поцеловать его. Только оглаживает руками, большими и загрубевшими, его тело. От бедренных косточек к рёбрам, почти с нежностью обводя каждый мускул.  
Джейк не хочет нежностей.  
\- Что, не похож на девку, да? – выплёвывает он, чем снова приводит Еноха в бешенство. Тот отвешивает Джейку очередную пощёчину. На этот раз Джейк в мгновение оборачивается к Еноху и щерится заносчивой улыбкой.  
\- Что? Правда глаза колет? – Он садится, вскидываясь прямо к лицу Еноха. – Злишься, что любишь мальчиков?  
\- Закрой свой грязный рот, - рычит Енох и толкает его обратно с удвоенной свирепостью.  
\- Кажется, у тебя получается лучше, чем у меня.  
Енох наклоняет голову к Джейку, сердито прижимаясь губами. Его руки сползают к джейковой спине, смыкаясь сзади и поднимая почти вплотную к себе.  
Джейк хватает сорочку Еноха и выдёргивает её из брюк, сразу же приступая к пуговицам, пока их рты агрессивно целуются, с полнотой заставляя их губы заалеть и занеметь.  
Джейк расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу еноховой сорочки и пытается её снять. Стоит Еноху понять, он резко роняет Джейка, ошарашивая и в очередной раз выбивая дыхание с ударом о стол. Енох поднимается над столом, чтобы стянуть рубашку, и Джейку невольно бросается в глаза, насколько Енох хорошо сложен.  
\- Боже, - ахает Джейк под нос, пожирая глазами тело Еноха.  
\- Сука, ненавижу, – едва не задыхается Енох.  
\- Следи за своим ртом.  
\- Отъебись, - выплёвывает он, запуская к джейковому поясу руки, полные уверенности, несмотря на факт, что трясутся они не меньше чем у самого Джейка.  
\- Отъеби, - огрызается Джейк в ответ расстёгивающему его штаны Еноху. Освобождённый от стягивающего давления штанов он слегка стонет, и Енох сдёргивает их прочь вместе с нижним бельём, ожигая джейков зад и бёдра. И только стряхнув их с ног, Джейк замечает пугающий голод, с которым Енох смотрит на его эрекцию.  
\- Твоя очередь.  
Енох зыркает на него злыми глазами из-под тяжёлых век.  
\- Ты не заслужил.  
\- Ну, - у Джейка вырывается хриплый и мрачный смешок, - сделай хоть что-нибудь.  
Он и делает. Он плюёт на ладонь и обхватывает джейков член, принимаясь болезненно медленно надрачивать. Джейк стонет, запрокидывая голову и стукаясь о стол.  
\- Быстрее.  
Енох не слушает. Просто наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать Джейка яростным поцелуем, медленно и дразняще орудуя рукой вверх и вниз.  
Губы у Еноха мягкие и гладкие и почти без вкуса, и от его тяжёлого через нос дыхания член Джейка дёргается в отчаянии, однако же, рука Еноха всё так же нетороплива, и это настоящая пытка.  
\- Боже, Енох, быстрее, - скулит Джейк, впиваясь ногтями в плечи Еноха.  
\- В этом доме ценятся хорошие манеры. – Он возвращает рот к джейковому горлу и вылизывает полоску вдоль адамового яблока, вырвав у него пронзительный стон.  
\- Пожалуйста. – К чёрту гордость.  
\- Хороший мальчик. – И ощущение улыбки Еноха на горле с ускорившейся рукой едва не заставляет кончить прямо на месте.  
Енох кусает Джейка за шею, проходясь по нескольким отметинам оставленным ранее. Джейк вскрикивает, когда он случайно прокусывает кожу, сжимая зубы чересчур сильно на глубоком укусе. Он чувствует, как острый кончик енохового языка лижет кровоточащий след, жар внизу живота вскипает и вырывается наружу.  
\- Енох… - задыхается он, царапая ногтями спину юноши над ним. – Енох, я сейчас… Я сейчас…  
И тут рука пропадает.  
Всхлип Джейка граничит с воплем. В глазах у него мутиться, и он почти теряет сознание, оглушённый пронзительным гневом, скручивающим тело.  
\- И не надейся. – Джейк отвечает на заявление Еноха новым криком, едва не закатывая истерику. Он вонзает ногти в плечи над собой и едва не кончает от самой только расходящейся шире ухмылки Еноха на пару с его тяжёлым непристойным взглядом. – Ты вправду думал так просто отделаться, при том, что сам даже не прикоснулся ко мне?  
\- Боже, ну так давай, - выдавливает Джейк. – Хочешь, я тебе отдрочу?  
\- Нет. – Он выпрямляется и спускается со стола. Джейк приподнимается на локтях, наблюдая, как пальцы смотрящего ему прямо в глаза Еноха неспешно расстёгивают ремень. Зрелище заставляет сглотнуть слюну и дёрнуться член. – Хочу заткнуть тебе рот.  
У Джейка вырывается очередной граничащий с плачем стон, и он вздёргивает себя со стола, рванувшись к Еноху, чтобы вновь впиться поцелуем в его припухшие губы. Его штаны спущены достаточно, чтобы высвободиться, и Енох бесцеремонно толкает Джейка на колени перед стояком. Джейк вцепляется в основание и пролизывает обильную дорожку от низа до головки, и достигнув вершины, вылизывая щелку. Енох тяжело дышит ртом, и Джейк без труда понимает, что тот отчаянно старается не застонать. Рука Еноха зарывается в волосы Джейка, хватая лишь чуть грубо и не с той резкостью, чтобы причинить боль.  
Ну, так не пойдёт. Он хочет, чтобы Енох причинил ему боль. Он хочет, чтобы Еноху сорвало тормоза.  
Поэтому он заглатывает как может глубже. Что на удивление получается до самого конца, его нос касается еноховых волос ниже пупка. Он сглатывает, не выпуская изо рта, и Енох не в силах подавить стон. Его пальцы крепче вцепляются Джейку в волосы, и Джейк не удерживается и отстраняется с улыбкой. Сквозь ресницы он видит Еноха, который смотрит на него с яростным огнём, полыхающим глубоко в глубине глаз. Не разрывая взгляда, Джейк насаживается ртом до самого конца так медленно, что это должно быть невыносимо. Так же медленно он проделывает обратный путь, столь же медленно насаживается, возвращается обратно, насаживается – всё, не прекращая смотреть Еноху в глаза.  
Не передать словами, как он ненавидит Еноха.  
Тот, после нескольких изнурительных и медленных моментов, сжимающий волосы Джейка яростнее и направляющий его голову быстрее вверх и вниз на своём члене, заводит его сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Джейк не останавливает Еноха, не пытается отстраниться, когда тот раз за разом толкается ему в горло. Совсем через не долгий промежуток времени Енох отпихивает его и вздёргивает за волосы на ноги, волна боли в макушке вырывает у Джейка довольное шипение сквозь зубы.  
Его губы снова впились в еноховы, и неважно, сколько бы они ни целовались, как бы сильно ни ненавидели друг друга, Джейк уверен – ему никогда не надоест с ним целоваться. Они целуются, и Енох обхватывает оба их стояка и начинает дрочить быстро и жёстко. Когда дыхание Джейка становится слишком судорожным, чтобы целоваться дальше, Енох опускается ртом к запёкшемуся следу укуса и облизывает, тут же чуть выше оставляя следующий засос.  
Рука Еноха начинает сбиваться с ритма, а пальцы Джейка жадно впиваются в его спину. Их ноги подгинаются, дыхание срывается, и Джейк кончает первым. Он стонет громко, надрывно, а спустя очень короткое мгновение протяжно ахает Енох – они совершенно обессилены и в забытье.  
С некоторое время они опираются друг на друга, приходя в себя под тяжёлое дыхание и возвращающуюся обратно в тела кровь.  
Когда Енох набирается с силами, то отпихивает Джейка и вытирает руки и живот собственной рубашкой с пола. Отбросив рубашку и застегнув штаны, он потный и с голым торсом возвращается обратно к своему рабочему месту. Там, как будто совершенно ничего и не произошло, он продолжает работу над тем, над чем он там работал прежде.  
\- Одевайся и выметайся из этого дома. Попытаешься устроить нечто подобное снова, я выебу тебя так, что ходить не сможешь.  
Подбирая одежду и одеваясь, Джейк думает о том, насколько это сомнительная угроза, и насколько ему хочется стребовать её исполнения.  
Прежде чем взяться за дверную ручку, он чувствует жжение в шее и проводит пальцами по синякам и укусам. Он знает, что Енох оставил их там специально. Чтобы все видели и чтобы унизить его. Это понимание отравой вскипает в венах, и в груди вспыхивает злость и стыд.   
\- Пошёл ты. – Выплёвывает он, не оборачиваясь.  
Джейк распахивает дверь, другой рукой пытаясь прикрыть шею. И прилагает немалые усилия, чтобы захлопнуть дверь не слишком громко и не слишком тихо. С несколько мгновений он смотрит в пол, просто стоя перед комнатой, в которой только что занимался сексом с тем, кого ненавидит, давая сюрреализму и дофамину ситуации отступить, уступив место сожалениям и злости. Скривив губы и скрипя зубами, он вопрошает себя, почему ради всего святого он это сделал. Когда же разворачивается к лестнице, то в конце коридора он видит стоящую в дверях комнаты Эмму, смущённую и красную. Она делает попытку улыбнуться ему, вероятно, в приветствии, но весьма очевидно попытку вымученную, испуганную и неловкую. Он даже не пытается ответить. Просто возвращает улыбку и, спустившись лестницей, выходит из дома, так и не переставая прикрывать шею рукой.


End file.
